memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Star Trek—Legion of Super-Heroes, Issue 3
| miniseries = Star Trek—Legion of Super-Heroes | writer = Chris Roberson | penciller = Jeffrey Moy | inker = Philip Moy | colorist = Romulo Fajardo, Jr. | minino = 3 | pages = 22 | omnibus = | format = | published = December 14, 2011 | publisher = IDW Publishing/DC Comics | date = 2270 | stardate = }} Summary Both the Legionnaires and the Enterprise crew are convinced the other party is responsible for the other's temporal displacement. Cosmic Boy uses his magnetic powers to use the shuttle's hull as a makeshift shield against Kirk's phaser while Chekov and Sulu stun Chameleon Boy and Lightning Lad. Saturn Girl and Shadow Lass use their own abilities to overwhelm Uhura and McCoy. Spock and Brainiac however find themselves caught in a loop of adjusting forcefield and phaser frequencies and they quickly conclude both parties are aliens to this environment and halt the fighting. As Spock and Brainiac begin analyzing the temporal anomalies that brought them both here, Kirk begins to explain his past. In their reality, it is the 23rd century. They serve in Starfleet, a subset of the United Federation of Planets, a peaceful interstellar faction composed of multiple species dedicated to freedom and equality across the galaxy. Starfleet's purposes, aside from exploration, is to defend the Federation from hostile alien powers. The explanation wins over Cosmic Boy who explains that they are also officers in a peaceful interstellar alliance, the United Planets which, despite existing in the 31st century, seems the Federation's twin in all aspects from alliances with peaceful species to infringement by marauding species. With the explanations out of the way, the two parties soon become friends but the good mood is soon dispelled when Spock and Brainiac report their findings. Unlike the mirror universe, the group did not cross timelines, the timelines changed around them when, by amazing coincidences, both groups were either in the time stream or teleporting down. The simple explanation is that the groups cannot return to their native realities because neither one exists anymore. There has been a temporal disturbance at a point in the distant past before the two timelines diverged from one another and prevented their worlds from coming into existence. The group then comes under attack from the Imperial Elite, alien enforcers from both realities wielding deadly weaponry from both realities. Working together however, the Elite is summarily felled before Saturn Girl asks why non-humans are serving a clearly pro-human regime. Uhura answers that there are some slaves who do not even realize they are chained. Spock and Brainiac have already returned to the time bubble and begun making repairs to it so they may track the temporal anomaly to its source. If the transport fails to start however, they will be stuck here forever. The repairs take until sunset to complete with both the Enterprise crew and the Legionaries splitting up into two groups of six. Cosmic Boy's group will travel back to the point of disturbance while Kirk's investigates the second temporal disturbance. References Characters :Rokk Krinn • Querl Dox • Tasmia Mallor • Garth Ranzz • Imra Ardeen • Reep Daggle • James T. Kirk • Pavel Chekov • Nyota Uhura • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Leonard McCoy • Slar • Validus • Emerald Empress (Imperial Elite) • Ruk • Mano Montgomery Scott • Trelane • Emperor of the Imperial Planets • Sarek • Superboy • Supergirl • Ultra Boy • Dream Girl • Timberwolf Appendices Timeline * This story takes place at a point in time during the Star Trek: The Original Series five-year mission, near the end of that voyage. It seems to be in the year 2270, at a point after TAS, during which Scotty had been promoted to commander, but before Chekov was promoted to lieutenant and before Sulu was promoted to lieutenant commander, as well as being before Scotty began to wear a moustache. * In terms of the Legion's reality, the time period of their origin is around the time of The Great Darkness Saga storyline, or the early 2980s, although in this issue, Cosmic Boy introduces the team as inhabitants of the 31st century. * Scotty is introduced on the title page but does not appear in the story. * In the page where the Legion describes their multiverse, characters reflecting many aspects of the DC continuity are shown, but not described. These include an Oan, one of the so-called Guardians of the Green Lantern Corps. Connections External link * * category:tOS comics Legion of Super-Heroes, Issue 3